Season 1 (Doctor Who)
Season 1 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with An Unearthly Child on 23 November 1963 and concluded with The Reign of Terror on 12 September 1964. It featured William Hartnell as the First Doctor, William Russell as Ian Chesterton, Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Wright and Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - William Hartnell * Ian Chesterton - William Russell * Barbara Wright - Jacqueline Hill * Susan Foreman - Carole Ann Ford Supporting * The Daleks - operated by Robert Jewell, Kevin Manser, Michael Summerton & Gerald Taylor and voiced by Peter Hawkins & David Graham * Za - Derek Newark * Hur - Alethea Charlton * Old Mother - Eileen Way * Kal - Jeremy Young * Horg - Howard Lang * Temmosus - Alan Wheatley * Alydon - John Lee * Dyoni - Virginia Wetherell * Ganatus - Philip Bond * Antodus - Marcus Hammond * Kristas - Jonathan Crane * Elyon - Gerald Curtis * Thals - Chris Browning, Katie Cashfield, Vez Delahunt, Kevin Glenny, Ruth Harrison, Lesley Hill, Steve Pokol, Jeanette Rossini, Eric Smith * Marco Polo - Mark Eden * Tegana - Derren Nesbitt * Ping-Cho - Zienia Merton * Kublai Khan - Martin Miller * Chenchu - Jimmy Gardner * Man at Lop - Leslie Bates * Mongol Bandit - Michael Guest * Malik - Charles Wade * Acomat - Philip Voss * Ling-Tau - Paul Carson * Wang-Lo - Gabor Baraker * Kuiju - Tutte Lemkow * Empress - Claire Davenport * Vizier - Peter Lawrence * Office Foreman - Basil Tang * Yeng - O. Ikeda * Arbitan - George Coulouris * Voords - Martin Cort, Peter Stenson, Gordon Wales * Altos - Robin Phillips * Sabetha - Katharine Schofield * Voice of Morpho - Heron Carvic * Warrior - Martin Cort * Darrius - Edmund Warwick * Vasor - Francis De Wolff * Ice Soldiers - Michael Allaby, Alan James, Peter Stenson, Anthony Verner * Tarron - Henley Thomas * Larn - Michael Allaby * Senior judge - Raf De La Torre * First judge - Alan James * Second judge - Peter Stenson * Kala - Fiona Walker * Aydan - Martin Cort * Eyesen - Donald Pickering * Guard - Alan James * Yartek - Stephen Dartnell * Autloc - Keith Pyott * Tlotoxl - John Ringham * Ixta - Ian Cullen * Cameca - Margot Van der Burgh * First Victim - Tom Booth * Aztec Captain - David Anderson * Tonila - Walter Randall * Perfect Victim - Andre Boulay * John - Stephen Dartnell * Carol - Ilona Rodgers * Maitland - Lorne Cossette * First Sensorite - Ken Tyllsen * Second Sensorite - Joe Greig * Third Sensorite - Peter Glaze * Fourth Sensorite - Arthur Newall * First Elder - Eric Francis * Second Elder - Bartlett Mullins * Sensorites - Anthony Rogers, Gerry Martin * First Scientist - Ken Tyllsen * Second Scientist - Joe Greig * Warrior - Joe Greig * Commander - John Bailey * First Human - Martyn Huntley * Second Human - Giles Phibbs * Small Boy - Peter Walker * Rouvray - Laidlaw Dalling * D'Argenson - Neville Smith * Sergeant - Robert Hunter * Lieutenant - Ken Lawrence * Soldier - James Hall * Judge - Howard Charlton * Jailer - Jack Cunningham * Webster - Jeffry Wickham * Overseer - Dallas Cavell * Peasant - Dennis Cleary * James Stirling - James Cairncross * Jean - Roy Herrick * Jules Renan - Donald Morley * Shopkeeper - John Barrard * Danielle - Caroline Hunt * Léon Colbert - Edward Brayshaw * Maximilien Robespierre - Keith Anderson * Physician - Ronald Pickup * Soldier - Terry Bale * Paul Barras - John Law * Napoléon Bonaparte - Tony Wall * Soldier - Patrick Marley Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season To be added Stories set during this season To be added Ratings * Average: 8.1 million * Highest: 10.4 million (five-way tie) * Lowest: 4.9 million (An Unearthly Child episode 1 - "An Unearthly Child", due to a widespread power cut) Missing episodes * Total Episodes: 42 * Missing Episodes: 9 * Complete Serials : 5 * Incomplete Serials: 2 Note: Episodes marked with an 'A' have since been animated to form a complete serial External Links * Official An Unearthly Child page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Daleks page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Edge of Destruction page on Doctor Who Website * Official Marco Polo page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Keys of Marinus page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Aztecs page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Sensorites page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Reign of Terror page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:First Doctor Seasons